1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to a stackable gun system for use in a downhole environment, and more particularly, to deploying and retrieving sections of a stackable gun system through a well bore.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
It is often desirable to perforate zones of interest in a subterranean well with very long perforating gun strings to maximize production of well fluids, such as hydrocarbons. This may be particularly true in horizontal or highly deviated wells. Perforating gun strings may range in length from a few hundred feet to several thousand feet.
If the perforating gun string is too long to be deployed or retrieved through the well bore in one run, the perforating gun string may be left in the well bore. Leaving the perforating gun string in the well bore may require the creation of a rat hole that is sized to receive the perforating gun string after perforation. This problem may be further exacerbated in highly deviated or horizontal wells. Further, once dropped, the perforating gun string may hinder access to the perforated zone.
Alternatively, the perforating gun string may be removed after killing the well following perforation. However, killing the well may have adverse affects on the flow performance of the well once the well is resuscitated into production.